With rapid development of the display technology, a display panel is developed towards high integration and low cost. In the gate driver on array (GOA) technology, a thin film transistor (TFT) gate switching circuit is integrated on an array substrate of a display panel to form a scanning driver for the display panel, which will save a wiring space for a bonding region and a fan-out region of a gate integrated circuit (IC), thus not only reducing the cost in material and manufacturing process, but also obtaining an aesthetic design of two symmetric sides and narrow bezel for the display panel. Moreover, such an integration design does not require the bonding process in the gate scanning direction, thus improving productivity and yield.